Here in Your Arms
by SarahsaDork
Summary: Ben and Riley get in a little argument, but can anyone really stay mad at the one they love? Riley/Ben


This has been floating around on my computer for awhile, just now rediscovered it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I swear! By the way the song that is mentioned is "Save the Last Dance for Me" Originally by the Drifters, but we're going to say this one is Michael Bublé because I love him so much more.

* * *

Ben stumbles into the house he shares with his best friend and lover, and is greeted by blaring music emitting from the second floor of the house. He sighs and makes his way to the kitchen, laying down the heavy groceries on the counter top. Quickly putting away the perishables, the historian makes his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs to put a stop to the offending music.

When Ben finally finds the source of the obnoxious music, he opens the door to find one of the most amusing sights imaginable. There in front of him, oblivious to the presence of the older man, is Riley Poole, dancing and jumping around the room, attempting to sing along with the rock song playing on the radio. Several minutes pass before the young brunette trips over a chair and falls to the floor, then noticing that he is no longer alone.

"Hey Ben!" Comes the shout over the still blaring music.

"What?" Is Ben's barely audible reply.

Rolling his eyes, Riley stands and makes his way over to the radio, hitting the power button and turning back to the older man. "I said 'Hey Ben', now what were you doing spying on me?"

"Spying on you?" The other chuckles, "I was just trying to figure out what the terrible screeching sounds were, it sounded like dying cats."

"Yeah, real funny. You're just jealous that you had to go out shopping while I got to have fun at home. And my music is very tasteful, thank you."

"You call that tasteful?" Ben scoffs, "You wouldn't know good music if it came up and bit you in the ass!"

"Ha! You don't mean to tell me that _you_ have a good taste in music, come on Ben my grandfather likes better music than you!"

The computer geek receives an overdramatically hurt look, before he is left staring at the empty door way.

"Oh come on Ben!" Riley calls after his friend, "I still love you and you're bad taste in music! At least it's better than Abigail's!"

The older man ignores the shouted apologies and goes back to putting away the groceries. Ben sighs as the loud music once again fills the house. As he finishes up cleaning the kitchen, Ben smirks as he comes up with a plan to prove how tasteful his music selection really is. Walking back up the stairs, Ben enters the room he shares with Riley, closing the door behind him.

Meanwhile, Riley was once again dancing to the sounds emitting from the surrounding speakers, though it looks more like he was trying to fight off a swarm of angry bees. The dancing seemed much less enjoyable as the young computer genius dwelled on the conversation he previously had with Ben. There was really no reason for him to feel bad; he wasn't lying when he said Ben's music was terrible, besides who listened to classical music for entertainment?

Before long, Riley tires himself out and, turning down the music, starts to work on his laptop. He is so absorbed in his work that he fails to notice Ben entering the room, until a quick jazz song fills the room. Confused as to what happened to his music, Riley turns to see the brunette offering him his hand. Curious, Riley takes said hand and is pulled to his feet.

_You can dance every dance with the guy who gives you the eye let him hold you tight…_

Riley laughs as he is pulled towards the older man and is lead into an awkward dance. Soon the dancing couple gets down the rhythm of the song and begins to move around the room, Ben spinning Riley around every so often.

"I didn't know you were such a graceful dancer" Ben chuckles, "especially compared to how you were flailing around the room before."

The computer whiz sticks out his tongue before replying, "well I'm still surprised that your music selection isn't _completely_ terrible."

_…But don't forget who's taking you home, and in whose arms you're going to be, so darling save the last dance for me…_

As the smooth voice of Michael Bublé continues to fill the room, the two men look into each other's eyes, each remembering why they love the other so dearly. Both realize why they adore the other in this moment: Riley because no other person he's even dreamt of being with would ever do this just to prove a point, Ben because he knew that it was impossible to feel this comfortable with anyone else in the present situation.

The dancing couple continues to dance around the room, loving how close they are together and how joyous this moment is. Ben had never felt this comfortable with Abigail, the two had dated for a little while after the finding of the treasure, but they quickly called it quits when they realized they had nothing in common and Ben was in love with his best friend. He couldn't be happier now, the love he shared with Riley was the greatest feeling in the world, they could sit in silence or run around the world together and still feel perfectly at ease with life.

_Oh promise that you'll save the last dance, the very last dance for me!_

The two men laugh joyously when Ben dips the smaller man as the song comes to a close and the horns stop blowing.

"Alright smooth guy, you proved me wrong, feel better now?" the computer-geek chuckles.

"Hmm" Ben thinks for a moment, then leans down to kiss the shorter man. After a moment the two break free from their embrace, smiling Ben replies, "yes, I do feel much better." There, in each others arms, there was no better, or safer place in the world.


End file.
